Renesmee's Story
by pentopapertomagic
Summary: So Bella and Edward lived happily ever after, but what of their half vampire half human daughter, Renesmee? - DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ETC.
1. Chapter 1 Dinner

Full Moon

Chapter 1 - Dinner

"Can you believe it, Edward?" Bella asked, holding her husband's arms tightly around her waste, "She's _sixteen_. And she's _beautiful_."

"Nearly as beautiful as her mother..." Edward teased, kissing Bella's cheek, "She looks just like you, you know." Bella smiled warmly as her eyes looked her beautiful daughter up and down. "She'll stop aging soon. The vampire genes will kick in at about eighteen. You'll look like twins for eternity! Every mother's dream!"

Bella laughed and called out her daughter's name who looked up from the book she was reading in the meadow her parents had fallen in love.

"What's up mum?"

"You need to come in. Jacob's coming round for dinner and you don't want to keep him waiting."

Renesme rolled her eyes as she stood up slowly and went over to join her parents.

"You say _dinner _like it's so normal, when in fact all we do is sit around and talk. Why do you insist on inviting Jacob round for 'dinner' when you know it's just a gathering of friends? We know it, he knows it, it's only you who insists on calling it 'dinner'."

"Renesme -" Edward warned, but Bella shook it off,

"You're entitled to your opinion. Now come on in - last time you kept Jacob waiting he thought you'd been attacked and went stir crazy!" Renesme rolled her eyes, "You know he thinks of you as his little sister, Renesme. He's incredibly protective of you. You should be thankful of that."

"Although remember kid, you'll always have me," Edward said, a little defensively, "And I'll be more useful then that mutt in a real crisis."

"Dad..." Renesme sighed, imitating her father's warning tone. "I'm half vampire. What's the worst that can happen?"

Bella smiled to herself as they reached the house and all headed for the sitting room. Rosalie, Emmett, Jacob, Alice, Esme and Carlisle were already seated, talking quietly amongst themselves. As soon as Bella entered the room though, an uneasy silence fell on them before being quickly followed by the urge to laugh and everyone was filled with a great, jovial sense of happiness. Bella glanced at Jacob.

"Jacob. You were about five seconds too late. I felt the tension. What's wrong or what's happened?"

Edward suddenly let a snarl leave his lips as he scanned the thoughts of everyone in the room and Jacob allowed the uneasy tension to return,

"Bella. You're not going to want to hear this."

"I don't care - what's going on? Someone, tell me?"

Carlisle stood up and glanced at Renesme.

"Perhaps Renesme should go and..." He gave her a sheepish smile, "Wash her hands before dinner?" Renesme rolled her eyes but stayed where she was, folding her arms a little stubbornly, "They do look very grubby Renesme..." She gave in and with another dramatic rolling of her eyes stalked out of the lounge, looking as elegant as a Princess.

"Right," Edward said, "Rosalie. I think you'd better get this out in the open. Bella, I want you to know, you're really not going to like this."

"Not going to like _what_? And can we hurry this up, Jacob's going to be here soon and I don't want him to burst in, in the middle of some petty argument. Rosalie - what the hell is going on?"

Rosalie pursed her lips and sat forward, letting her pretty blonde curls fall across her face. It was obvious she had something big to say, but shame filled her eyes none the less.

"You have to know, I did it for the good of Renesme."

"Did _what_?" Bella asked, getting more irritable with every moment that passed that she wasn't aware of what was going on.

"Look. I know that Jacob is meant to be her... _protector _or whatever, but I've seen the way he looks at me. With _pure hatred_. And Edward's told me to be a little wary of him from what he's seen in Jacob's thoughts - he fantasizes about _killing _me for God's sake!" She paused and a smug smile played on her lips, "Not that he _could _of course, but none the less. Do you really want little Renesme around someone who fantasizes about _killing _her relatives? So. I got rid of Jacob."

Bella tensed suddenly, venom pouring into her mouth. What did Rosalie mean, _she got rid of Jacob_?

"Got rid of Jacob... how?" She asked, her voice wavering with a dangerous threat,

"I told him -" Rosalie's smug smile was replaced with a distinctly sheepish grin, "I told him that an offspring of Victoria was out for revenge and after Renesme, and that I had heard rumors of their whereabouts in..." Her eyes dropped to the floor, "England."

"_England_?" Bella spat. "What gave you the bloody right to send him there? For God's sake Rosalie, _I _fantasize about killing you sometimes, does that mean you're going to stop _me _from seeing Renesme?"

"No of course not -"

"When did he go?"

Rosalie's head ducked in shame and she mumbled something about earlier that morning. Bella stood, glaring around at the rest of her family.

"Whoever else knew about this and didn't tell me. Shame on you. Edward, I'm going to England. I will not have one of my best friend's on a wild goose chase around England! _England of all places_!"

"Bella - it's not necessary for you to go," Carlisle began, forever the voice of reason, "He has a phone, we can reach him. Please, think rationally. There will be a more reasonable way to find him without panicking Renesme as well."

"You... wont be able to call him," Rosalie said, her lips pulled back in a cringe, "I sort of... told him... Edward would try and ring him and stop it so that he could kill the offspring himself to get the glory. So..." Rosalie reached into her purse and pulled out Jacob's phone.

"You did _what_?" Edward snarled, leaping up and running straight at Rosalie, pushing her off her chair and cracking the marble beneath their two cold, hard bodies. "Do you think I'd be _that _shallow Rosalie? Do you?"

"Edward, dude!" Emmett reached down and pulled Edward off his wife, "Dude. Stop. Come on. I know you're mad," He said calmly, "But if you go throwing my wife around... I will crush you."

"I'm sorry," Edward growled, "I just didn't realize quite how shallow your wife was."

"Please, I'm sorry it's just, I was worried for _Renesme _-"

"No!" Edward snapped, wrapping a protective arm around his own wife and glaring at Rosalie, his eyes turning as black as coal, "You just didn't want someone who - God forbid - didn't fall to your feet and worship you, hanging around the whole time. You didn't like me the moment you realized I didn't worship the ground you walk on and you didn't like Bella the moment you realized I chose her over you. You're pathetic."

"That's enough." Emmett said, physically moving himself between his wife and his best friend and brother, "Edward, I love you, but you know when it comes down to it I will side with my wife no matter what."

Alice stood up suddenly, her face filled with horror.

"Bella... Edward... where's Renesme?"

"In her room probably, why?" Bella asked slowly,

"Because I just had a glimpse of the future and..." Alice's eyes widened suddenly, "Renesme's going to England. She overheard everything. You need to go - now. There's going to be trouble."

Bella and Edward looked at each other, dread filling their hearts and souls.

"Bella..." Edward breathed, taking her hand,

"Let's go." Bella whispered back before the two of them ran, full speed, towards Forks airport.


	2. Chapter 2 One Lost Passenger

Chapter 2 - One Lost Passenger

Renesme lifted her ear from the door of the living room, a stunned silence taking over her mind. Rosalie had sent Jacob to _England _because he didn't _fancy _her? And England... England was the one place werewolves were forbidden to so much as set foot on. She remembered her father telling her about the treaty.

Once upon a time, long before humans, vampires and werewolves had roamed the Earth freely. Until the War. There was a great battle, as there are always are in such important periods of history, and to prevent the war from never ending the King of Vampires and Queen of Werewolves (and how cliche Renesme had found that) divided up the world. Most countries, they shared, but England, England had been for the vampires, just as Zambia, in Africa, had been strictly for the werewolves. It was agreed that if a werewolf ever set foot on English soil, or a vampire on Zambian, execution would be permitted. Rosalie knew this, yet she was willing to let it happen. Out of her own petty vanity.

"_But if you go throwing my wife around... I will crush you." _

Renesme sighed in frustration. The so called adults were clearly too busy bickering to remember their history and do something. Jacob had always been there for her; from scaring away unwanted male friendships, to staying up all night when she was scared of the bogey monster under her bed, to giving her a shoulder to cry on when she bickered with her parents, and now... she would be there for him.

Silently, she grabbed a coat, a wedge of cash from the family safe, her passport, and set out, full pelt, to Forks airport. This time, she would rescue Jacob as he attempted to rescue her.

As soon as she arrived at the airport she bought her ticket and rushed straight to the gate. She was lucky, she'd made it in time to book the last available seat on a plane leaving at any moment.

As soon as she was on the plane she sat back and got out her phone, staring at Jacob's number on the screen. _If only you hadn't given Rosalie your phone_, she cried out mentally, _Why would you listen to her? Why, oh why did you have to be so stupid this one time? All the times you've seen straight through her plans - every other time! Why this time, why this stupid, deadly time? _

"Excuse me love, are you all right?"

Renesme's head jerked up to see a friendly face smiling a little awkwardly at her. She looked down to see her hands leaving handprints in the arm chair of the seat.

"Oh. Sorry," She mumbled at the woman, releasing her grip.

"Nervous flyer?" The woman persisted, clearly keen to have a conversation, Renesme nodded, deciding she wouldn't be able to think of a better reason. "Don't worry dear, I fly all the time. It's one of the safest ways to travel. Have you had your complimentary peanuts yet? They're very nice. And you get a free drink! What would you like? Pop? Although, of course, you can't have it till after take off. Funny that. I guess it's in case you spill it. The air hostesses don't fancy mopping off pop from your lap I bet! They prefer to just swan about in their little outfits giving out peanuts. Hah! Have you seen the amount of make up these girls wear? Ridiculous... back in my day it was -"

Renesme cut off the woman's mindless nattering as she thought of Jacob. Her big brother. Her brother from another mother, as they jokingly referred to him as. He was so protective of her, and so in tune. Whenever she was having a bad day he would know exactly what to do to cheer up, when to persist in asking her what was wrong, when to back off. He was perfect. He had been her best friend growing up, her very own 'wolf-boy' as she used to call him. And now, he faced potential death.

And then it hit her. She was on a plane. She wouldn't be able to reach him until she was in England, and by then it would be too late. She had to reach him before he got to England. But how?

"- 'course, back then it was a much simpler time. We didn't have all this namby pamby blusher, bronzer, glitter and glam! It was lipstick, mascara and a dash of -"

"I have to get off the plane. Oh my _God_! Let me off! Please!" Renesme hastily pulled off her seatbelt, running to the door of the plane, moments before it was meant to be shut. The air hostess glared at her angrily,

"Excuse me, what's the matter _Ma'am_?" She asked, a false smile on her caked face, and a sharp bitterness caressing her words, "Can I help you?"

"I have to get off the plane. _Now_."

The air hostess gave a smug smirk and with a great deal of effort pulled the plane door shut, locking it with the handle and shrugging haughtily.

"_So sorry_! Please take your seat, we're now preparing for take off." Renesme stared at the woman in disbelief, wishing she had her father's ability to read minds. Why was the woman so unnecessarily nasty to her? A natural malicious streak? Jealousy?

"Open the door," Renesme said, a slow smile playing on her lips, "Now."

"No! Please take a seat or I'll -"

"You'll what? Kick me off the plane? Please _do! _I -" Renesme glanced around at the attention she was drawing, "I've just had a call! My - my..." Her mind began to fail her, "My mother is - dead!" She cried out finally, which technically wasn't a lie. "I've just been told my mother's died. I have to get off the plane!"

The air hostess recoiled in horror at what she knew was a blatant lie, but the other passengers began to shift uneasily in their seats.

"Let the girl off!"

"My God - the poor thing!"

"She's only a child."

Renesme gave the air hostess a haughty smile and waited, but to no avail.

"I'm sorry. The stairs have been driven away from the aircraft. We are preparing for take off. It's too late. Please take a seat."

Pure anger began to build up in Renesme's stomach, venom that she hadn't yet learnt to control began to swirl into her mouth, and her muscles tensed, ready to attack. She turned sharply, and went back to her seat, glaring furiously out of the window. There had to be another way.

She felt the aircraft rumble to life as the engines started, and then she had an idea. Turning to the woman next to her she smiled,

"What's that over there?" She asked, pointing blindly down the aisle, as the woman turned Renesme turned back to her window, clenched her fist, and punched a hole straight through it. The roar of the engine suddenly filled the aircraft, met by screams of panic. The air hostess ran over and stared in horror.

"You did this deliberately!"

"Oh be quiet you silly old fart!" The woman seated next to Renesme snapped, "Look at her! How could a little thing like that punch a hole in a window that can withstand tons of pressure in the sky? There's clearly something wrong with the plane, and if I were her, I'd sue!"

The air hostess looked from the fist sized hole in the window and then back to Renesme. It was impossible... how had the petite teenager managed it? The air hostess's mind began to wonder, before realization hit: she had to calm down the passengers, and _that _meant being the centre of attention. Eagerly, she walked to the front of the plane and picked up the microphone. A sense of superiority enveloping her smugly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you would like to remain in your seats, there is _nothing _to worry about..."

Renesme gave the lady seated next to her a grateful smile and stood up, walking past the air hostess who gave her a curious look, and then wrenching open the aircraft door. The stairs had not been returned yet, so Renesme turned her back on the door, and screamed as loudly as she could.

"_Oh my God! What is that! It's going to collapse!" _

As soon as the words fell from her lips every head turned to where she was pointing, and taking this opportunity she stepped backs, leapt off the plane, and landed neatly on her feet. The moment her feet made contact with the concrete she sprinted back into the airport, too fast for human eyes to focus on her until she finally stopped in the middle of the airport and glanced around. She had to _think_. There had to be a way to send a message to Jacob, if not reach him herself.

She sat down, cradling her head in her hands and shut her eyes tightly. _Think Renesme. Think. There must be a way. _And then, she had an idea.


	3. Chapter 3 55927

Chapter 3 - 

Bella and Edward arrived at the airport only moments after leaving, their eyes scanning the screens for flight times.

"Edward, we've missed her."

"No - no we haven't," Edward insisted, scanning the thoughts of a large group of passengers being escorted off a plane in the distance, "Something was wrong with that plane - something's happened. Renesme was on it - her face is in all of their minds - why can't other people just _BE QUIET_?" He yelled suddenly, causing a stunned silence to fall on the people surrounding him, he turned back to the crowd and focused, his eyes narrowing.

"What do you hear?" Bella prompted impatiently, as the crowd surrounding them slowly resumed their conversation.

"Wait... wait... Ah! That woman - the air hostess, she... _oh no Renesme_!" Edward clutched Bella's hand, "She had an argument with Renesme, who was trying to get off the plane, next thing she knows Renesme's window has a fist sized hole punched through it. Then Renesme just... disappeared off the plane."

Bella looked up, her face falling in disappointment.

"_Disappeared_?"

"That's what the air hostess is thinking. Which means..."

"Renesme used her running..." Bella looked around uneasily, "_talent _to get off the plane... and she was noticed. But Edward - that means -"

"Renesme is still here, maybe even still in the airport, which means -"

"We can still find her. Come _on_."

They separated, Edward scanning the minds of everyone he passed, longing to know if anyone had seen his precious daughter, and Bella just searching blindly. _If anyone so much as lays a finger on my daughter_, she thought ferociously, trying desperately hard to run at a human pace, _I'll kill them. I'll kill them in the most painful way possible. _

Husband and wife searched the entire airport, Edward occasionally picking up a faded image of his daughter's face in a stranger's mind but nothing that would allow him to pinpoint her location. She had been at the airport, but she certainly wasn't there anymore.

The couple met again and Edward quickly enveloped his wife in his arms, holding her closely.

"Bella, it's not as dangerous as you think. She's _half vampire_," He whispered, his words coming out too quickly for any human ear to pick up. "Think about it, it's Jacob we have to worry about, if anyone. If he reaches England..."

"I know, I know..." Bella rested her head on Edward's shoulder and took a deep breath, "But if he's on the plane it's too late. The moment the plane lands..."

"Then we can't let the plane land."

"And how do you propose we prevent that form happening?"

"Bella -" Edward froze suddenly, his eyes widening in shock, "Look left."

Bella turned around and she too froze. Sam. He was heading straight for them, every now and then the slightest of tremors shuddering down his skin, only noticeable to a vampire's eyesight, but there none the less.

"You two," He snorted in disgust, "What the _hell _are you doing here?"

"We're looking for Jacob and Renesme -"

"That's what _I'm _doing Bella," He snapped, cutting her off neatly. "You're the ones who sent Jacob off in the first place, and then couldn't even keep your own daughter out of harms way."

"That's enough Sam," Edward said, standing in between Bella and Sam defensively, "It was Rosalie who sent Jacob away - we had no idea of her plan."

"Oh you didn't?" Sam snarled, a growl escaping him, "Even with your mind reading skills?"

"You listen to me, and you listen good," Edward hissed, venom pouring into his mouth. "I had no need to check into Rosalie's head - it's always full of the same shallow rubbish. I was never to know she was planning such a -"

"What about Alice?" Sam snarled again, standing so close to Edward his face was barely an inch away, "Didn't she see it coming?"

"She'll have had her reasons to have ignored it. Alice adores Jacob - you know that."

"I don't know anything," Sam said, an unsaid threat hanging around his words, "But let me tell you this _Cullen_. If anything happens to my brother - I don't care if we aren't in the same tribe anymore, he's still my brother, but if anything happens to him... I will destroy every single one of you blood sucking leeches. And that _includes _your precious little daughter."

Edward's hands flashed out, grabbing Sam's collar and pushing him against a wall.

"Say that again." He hissed, venom spraying out of his mouth and burning holes in Sam's shirt, "Say. That. Again."

"Edward," Bella whispered, "This isn't going to do any good. We have to find Renesme and work out how we're going to save Jacob."

Sam smiled smugly as Edward released him before turning his attention back to Bella,

"Have you tried ringing her?"

"Of _course_," Edward snapped, "There's no answer."

"I'm doing my best to find members of Jacob's tribe to try and send him a psychic message, but it will only work if he's in wolf form which in a plane... of course he wouldn't be."

Bella sat down, her thoughts whirring.

"If Renesme left the airport... she must have had an idea. Edward - get Alice down here. We need to see where she's planning. In fact, get them all down here, we need all the help we can get. But -" She paused, her eyes darkening, "But not Rosalie."

Edward nodded once and shut his eyes, focusing in on his family. Sam looked at Bella and sighed,

"Sorry. I'm just concerned for -"

"I know, we all are. Just remember that. _We all are_. Jacob has become just as much a part of our family as he is of yours. Whatever plane he's on. We'll get to him. I promise."

Sam nodded once, taking solace in what he knew was a promise Bella couldn't possibly make, but at least she was trying. He took a deep breath and finally stopped the shuddering in his body that threatened to transform into his wolf identity. Edward returned a moment later and nodded once. His family, minus Rosalie, were on their way, and they wouldn't have to wait long.

Only a few minutes later the beautiful Cullen family made their entrance into the airport, attracting a lot of attention as so many good looking people entered all at the same time. Alice and Jacob were holding hands, a worried expression on both their faces, Esme and Carlisle walked side by side, occasionally exchanging a certain look, while Emmett strolled in casually behind them, taking advantage of not having his wife around to look out for what he described as, 'the local talent'.

They saw Bella, Edward and Sam almost instantly and made their way as quickly as was permitted to them.

"Bella, Edward," Alice said, getting straight down to business, "Jacob is on the 55927 flight to London Gatwick, his flight left three hours ago and he's only got another five to go. Renesme is in a cafe just down the road - she's making some phone call to the airport? Does that mean anything to you?" Both shook their heads, "I can't make out who's she calling though. But I know where the cafe is, are you coming?"

"Lead the way," Edward said, his eyes filled with love and gratefulness for his little sister.

_Thank you Alice_, he whispered to her mentally, _you have no idea how grateful we are._

_Save it Edward! Don't get all corny on me. _

_Did Rosalie take it well? Her not being allowed to come, I mean?_

_What do you think?_

_Drama queen tantrums?_

_Yep._

_How is someone as laid back as Emmett with such an up tight, self obsessed - _

_Edward..._

_Sorry, but you know what I mean?_

_Opposites attract._

Edward pulled a face as they exited the airport and made their way briskly down the street, towards the cafe where his pride and joy made her oh so important phone call.


	4. Chapter 4 The Phone Call

Chapter 4 - The Phone Call

Renesme began to bubble with excitement: if her plan worked, and it wasn't too late, she would have saved Jacob. Bursting into the first cafe she saw after leaving the airport she frantically asked to use the telephone. She was led to the back room and picking up the grimy hand set she held it to her ear, dialing the airport's number.

"Good evening, Fork's airport, how may we help?"

"I need to warn the -"

"If you have any queries or questions about tickets, please press _one_, if you have any complaints, please press _two, _if you would like to speak to a member of our team, please press _three_." Renesme cursed at the automated message and quickly hit three. "Thank you, you are currently number _three _in our queue. Please hold."

Renesme cursed loudly and gripped the chair, cracking off a chunk of wood and sending it the floor with a loud bang. The owner of the cafe returned, gave her a wary look, before returning to the front again. She pressed her ear back to the phone and waited,

"Thank you for waiting. You are currently number _three _in our queue. Please hold." She took a deep breath and sat down on the partially broken chair. Patience was a virtue. That's what Uncle Jasper would always say as he used his talents to calm her down when she got riled up. _Patience was a virtue. _

"_Renesme Cullen you get out here right now_!" Renesme's head snapped up as she heard her mother's furious voice. How had she - oh, of course. Alice. Renesme stayed where she was, not daring to put down the phone. _No one _was going to stop her making this call. She heard a thud, and knew Emmett had most likely just knocked out the cafe owner so they would be able to use the vampire skills without worrying about being seen. The cafe had been empty, after all, and within seconds Emmett and found his way to the back room.

"Hey there darlin'," He said with a big grin, "You're in a whole lot of trouble young lady."

"Not as much as your wife will be," Renesme snapped back, "If we don't save Jacob."

Emmett physically recoiled at Renesme's words. She had always been relatively quiet, a peace keeper, and never one to stir up any trouble, and for her to make such a direct attack about Rosalie... Emmett looked at, straight into her eyes. She was hurting, and Emmett only just realized quite how much.

"Who you calling?"

"The airport. I've got an idea."

"You do? Oh God..." As Emmett spoke Bella and Edward burst in, instantly enveloping their daughter in a hug.

"Mum, Dad, get off me! Im _fine_. For God's sake, what did you _think _was going to happen to me? _Get off me, I'm on the phone_!"

Edward and Bella pulled back, too relieved to be really angry, as the rest of the family and Sam walked in. Renesme looked up and suddenly smiled as she saw Sam.

"_Thank you for waiting. You are currently number two in the queue. You will be served, next." _Impatience began to build up in Renesme's body and she stood up impatiently, ignoring the quizzical looks from her family. Suddenly, she heard it,

"Hello, you're speaking to Stephanie at Fork's Airport. How can I help?"

"There's a sick passenger on one of your planes, we've just discovered he's been diagnosed with meningitis. _You have to make the plane turn around. Now_. It's a matter of life and death. He needs to be in isolation."

"Oh. Oh my God, look I'm not really qualified to deal with this kind of thing... can I put you through to my manager?"

"_Now_."

Renesme looked up at the watching faces and shrugged, before Emmett let out a loud cheer.

"Damn girl! That's a damn good idea. I am impressed!"

Bella and Edward exchanged a smile; their daughter certainly was intelligent, to say the least.

"Hello?" The voice crackled down the phone and Renesme thrust the phone into her mother's hands. She would know what to do better then she did.

"Hello," Bella said smoothly, "Listen, my name is Dr. Brooks, I'm a doctor at Forks hospital. I've just been informed a patient on flight number 55927, has been diagnosed with meningitis. It is incredibly contagious and can be fatal. That flight _must turn around and return immediately_."

"Meningitis?" The voice at the end of the line faltered, he was clearly unsure. In a little town like Forks this sort of thing was unheard of.

"_Yes_. Meningitis, the plane _must turn around _and the patient contained. His name is _Jacob Black_." Bella looked up and caught Carlisle's attention, "Dr. Carlisle Cullen will be at the airport to greet him. Jacob Black may be resistant - take security, a lot of it. A Sam Black will also be there to assist Carlisle. Is this understood? Can you reach the plane?"

"I - I ... yes. Can I err... put you on hold?"

"Quickly."

Bella turned back to the crowd of people, all crammed in the small back room and crossed her fingers. Waiting, waiting, waiting. The minute hand of the clock slowly went round, one minute, two minutes, three... before finally,

"Dr. Brooks?"

"Speaking."

"Meningitis you say?"

"_Yes_."

"We've contacted the pilot. Luckily they were not passed half way of their journey. They're turning back. They should be four hours. Can you come to the airport please? You'll be met by the hospital security and myself, Mr. James Donna. Entrance one. Is that all right?"

"I'm due in theatre, Mr. Donna, but Dr. Cullen will be there shortly with Mr. Black. Is that all right?"

"Certainly. Thank you."

"Thank _you_."

Bella hung up before turning around and beaming.

"The plane's turning around."

Everyone let out a cheer, turning to hug or embrace each other, it was only Alice who remained still.

"Alice?" Esme asked, laying a tentative hand on her arm, "What's the matter?"

"It's a trap. The cops are going to be there. They think it's a hoax - the plane's not turning around."

The celebrating came to an abrupt stop and Jasper let out a grown.

"By the time Carlisle's convinced them the plane will have gone past half way and wont have enough fuel to turn around and get back. Sam - have you had _any _luck contacting one of Jacob's tribe?"

Sam shook his head,

"None of them have been able to reach him. He's not in wolf form. We have to make do and go to England. We have no other choice."

"You can't go!" Renesme half shouted, "You'd be in just as much trouble as Jacob!"

"She's right," Edward agreed, "Myself, Bella, Emmett, Alice and Jasper will go. The rest of you return home and await further instruction."

"Are you joking me?" Renesme asked, folding her arms stubbornly, "You're leaving me here? I think I've demonstrated to you all I can handle myself, and let's face it, when it comes down to a real crisis you'll want me there."

Bella and Edward raised an eyebrow,

"And why might that be darlin'?" Emmett asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Because of my..." Renesme smiled, "Talent."

"You have one?" Esme asked, her voice gushing with pride.

It had been a delicate subject within the family about whether or not Renesme would gain a power. Rosalie hadn't, and she was a pure blooded vampire. It was left unknown as to whether or not Renesme would.

"Yes," Renesme said, "I do. But you're not going to like it."

"What is it?" Alice asked eagerly,

"I sort of discovered it about a month ago. By accident."

"What _is it_?" Alice asked, glancing at Bella and Edward who stood, clutching each other, staring at their daughter in a bewildered silence.

"You'll have to wait and see. But only if I can come. Mum? Dad?"


	5. Chapter 5 Renesmee's Gift

Chapter 5 - Renesme's gift

Renesme sat on the plane next to Emmett, fidgeting restlessly in her seat.

"If I'd known we'd end up doing this anyway, I would have stayed on the first plane," She complained, squashed up against the window as Emmett's immense biceps took up more then his fair share of room. "Emmett, _move over_!"

"Easy there Darlin'!" Emmett laughed, "Don't make me kick your ass. You got off the plane for a good reason. It's just a shame it didn't work, is all. You're a smart kid. Smart enough to realize, I'm sure, if you keep fidgeting the whole flight to England, I will destroy you."

Renesme stopped fidgeting and sighed, staring out of her window restlessly.

"This is all Rosalie's fault, Emmett. All because she was _jealous. _How can you love someone like that? How can _you _of all people stand to be around her? You're so easy going, so laid back and she's - she's a lying cow."

"Easy, easy," Emmett said soothingly, looking down at his flustered niece. "I know she's shallow. I know she's self obsessed. I know she can be down right malicious. But every now and then..." He paused and stared out of the window, his eyes lost in his own thoughts, "Every now and then she gets a look in her eyes when she sees something special. It might be a pair of shoes, or it could be... it could be me, even. But she gets this look in her eyes, where they brim over with the most pure, innocent tenderness. And when she gives me that look I know, I just _know _she is the one for me..." His voice trailed off and a soft, adoring smile played on his lips, "And other little things, like when she gets angry and her lips pout out ever so slightly, or when she laughs and she gets the slightest dimple in her left cheek..." His smile grew and he suddenly snapped out of his trance like state. "What about you?" He asked gruffly, "Any boys caught your eye?"

"Oh shut up," Renesme said with a roll of her eyes, "As _if _Jacob would ever allow that."

"Do you... you know," Emmett winked, "Jacob?"

"Excuse me?"

"Do you like Jacob, like _that_?" Emmett quickly ducked a punch, "Whoa sorry, sorry!"

"He's like my _brother _idiot! That would be like me asking you if you liked _Alice _like that!"

Emmett shuddered but they both laughed.

"It's good to see you laugh you know. I don't like moody Renesme."

"I don't like _you_." Renesme teased, and squealed as she was pulled into a head lock.

"Excuse _me_," A snooty voice said, "Would you mind _not _disturbing the other - oh my God." Emmett and Renesme both look round to see the air hostess staring in horror at Renesme. It was the same one from the flight before. "_You_."

"Me?" Renesme asked innocently, "Do I know you?"

The air hostess hesitated before shaking her head, a confused expression on her face.

"Sorry, no. I thought you were someone else." She turned and walked away, handing Alice and Jasper their free peanuts before continuing down the aisle. Emmett turned around, an eyebrow raised,

"Is she the one Edward mentioned? The one who wouldn't let you off the plane?"

"Yep."

"And... she didn't recognize you?"

"Nope."

"... How?"

"I'm not sure how it works exactly. I just sort of... change their memory, if that makes sense?"

Emmett shook his head; it clearly didn't. "I change how they remember me. People see _me_ and remember me as a short girl, with brunette hair, green eyes and a petite build. When I want them to, they suddenly remember differently. I might distort myself in their mind... change my hair to red, my eyes to brown, my build to slightly rounded. A similar, but different person. I just make them remember the _wrong _things so they think that the girl standing before them can't be Renesme. They remember her very differently."

"And that's your... gift?" Emmett asked, Renesme nodded. "Renesme... that could be brilliant."

"But it's not just me. I can't do it well yet, but I can almost do it for other people. Almost. I'm getting better."

Emmett looked down at his niece fondly and smiled,

"Renesme, you do realize the kind of power that that kind of gift could bring to you?" He asked, his eyebrows raised in approval. "You told anyone else?"

Renesme shrugged, her eyes suddenly filling with a great sadness. If she could cry, Emmett thought to himself, she would round about now.

"Jacob?" She nodded, "We'll land only five hours after he does. He wont become a wolf until he tracks the 'offspring' and so long as he doesn't do that and doesn't touch a vampire, they'll never know. He's not stupid, darlin'." He looked down at her and gave her a lopsided grin, "Well. Not _that _stupid anyway.".

"Shut up Emmett," Renesme said feebly, laying her head back against the chair. "Don't tell anyone, will you? About my talent?"

"My lips are sealed, so long as your father doesn't scan my mind."

"He has no reason to. Don't give him one."

"You cheeky girl, you!" Emmett said, throwing his head back and laughing, "How come your pops isn't forever reading your mind?"

Renesme shrugged,

"Respect?"

"Or..." Emmett suddenly let out a loud guffaw and clapped his hands together, "He _can't_. I bet you a million bucks he just hasn't told you so you don't abuse it. Right, watch this darlin'. I want you to think of a number between one and... a trillion, okay?"

Renesme's mouth dropped open as Emmett caught Edward's attention,

"What?" Edward asked irritably, wondering why Emmett was messing around at such a time.

"What number is Renesme thinking of? Between one and a trillion. Right now, this second!"

A panicked expression shot across Edward's mind, for only a split second, but it was long enough. Emmett punched the air gleefully,

"Told you, didn't I? Your mother's talent of a mental block has been passed down! Brilliant!" Edward glared at Emmett, before looking apologetically at Renesme. "Do it mate. Apologize to your girl."

Edward shrugged a little sheepishly,

"I was going to tell you but..."

"Dad. It's fine. I really don't care right now."

Edward exchanged a look with Bella before getting out of his seat.

"Emmett, swap seats with me, would you?"

"I just got comfy!"

"_Dude_..." Edward emphasized, "Please." Emmett sighed and stood up, inching out of his seat and banging his head on the overhead lockers. "Thanks," Edward said apologetically, aware an aircraft was not made for the almost seven foot and incredibly muscular Emmett. "Renesme," Edward said, seating himself by his daughter who looked him back in the eye stubbornly. "We're going to get Jacob back, you know? I promise."

"_You _can't make that promise. He's been there for _three hours _now, Dad. That's more then enough time for him to panic, or get mad, or choose to transform into a wolf and be seen and killed instantly. You know the law - hell, _you told me _the law yourself! They'll kill on sight. They'll kill Jacob, Dad, the moment they see him. And what if a vampire even brushes past him and senses his heat? What happens then, Dad?"

"Sh," Edward soothed, pulling Renesme into a tight hug, "Positive thoughts, positive outcome. It will have taken him an hour to get through customs. We'll be there in two hours and can make a sharp exit, skip customs, and track him easily. You know how much those mutts _stink_, their scent is _easy _to track. We're going to find him alive and well and explain what's happened. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you I couldn't read your mind, either. I always thought that if you believed I could, you wouldn't go planning secret parties or sneaking out," He gave his daughter a sheepish smile, "Sorry."

"It's fine Dad, that's the least of my worries. And as if Jacob would ever let me get into any trouble at a party. I always felt safe when Jacob was around, Dad. Always. No matter what anyone said to me, or did to me, I always knew Jacob would make them back off. I know I'm a half vampire and all that but still... he's my best friend and my brother and, if he's killed because of _Rosalie_..." Renesme threw out Rosalie's name with a spray of venom and her fists clenched so tightly on her father's hand that even he began to feel pain. "I'll kill her, Dad. I swear to God. I'll kill her."

"Renesme... you can't kill Rosalie, and also... I know Jacob's there for you but, he's not the only one. You know I'm here too. And I know I'm your _Dad _and everything but still. I'm always here."

"I know Dad," Renesme sighed irritably. "I know."


	6. Chapter 6 England

Chapter 6 - England

"Dad, Dad!" Renesme said, snapping her fingers in front of her father to snap him out of his trance. He'd been completely lost in his thoughts. "We're landing. _Look_."

A sudden dip from the aircraft sent their stomachs flipping and Edward nodded, forcing a smile.

"Not long till we find Jacob now. I can smell him already," He said, but to no avail. Renesme refused to make eye contact and unfastened her seatbelt, waiting for the first moment the aircraft door would open. "Renesme, chill out sweetheart," Edward said warningly, "That air hostess has already seen you disappear into thin air when you did your last running stunt in public. If she sees it again her imagination will start to wonder."

"So what? It's not like anyone would believe her _anyway_. We have to get to Jacob, Dad, why is no one understanding how _important _this is? He could be about to be killed any moment now and we're just sitting here, waiting for the seatbelt sign to switch off -"

"That's because if we arouse suspicion Jacob wont be the only one at risk of being killed by the Vampire Police. Okay? Believe me, Jacob means as much to everyone here as he does to you. He's going to be okay, sweetheart. He's. Going. To be. Okay."

The moment the doors were open the whole Cullen family swept to the exit, concealed themselves behind the stairs and waited till there were no eyes on them. Then they turned and ran, full speed, out of the airport and onto the road directly opposite the exit. They'd made good time and now, just had to pick up his scent. Esme turned to Alice,

"Anything in the future that might help?"

"I can't see werewolves, Esme, or their futures. We're going to need skills here. Scent, in particular. He can't be far, he doesn't know London -"

"Yes he does," Renesme piped up suddenly, "He spent his gap year here. Don't you guys ever _listen _to him?"

"Apparently not," Carlisle said with a slight frown, "He can't be far. We'll all separate - Edward can keep us in touch with each other."

"Not true," Renesme said in a bored voice, "He can't keep Mum or me connected."

"No," Emmett said, unable to his grin, "He can't."

"All right Emmett," Jasper said, rolling his eyes. "So Bella goes with Edward and Renesme goes with Emmett, surely?"

Bella and Edward exchanged a look, before nodding in agreement. Emmett winked at Renesme,

"Right. We'll heard North and remember everyone; check the train stations too. Good luck all."

Emmett took Renesme's hand and lead her away as quickly as they could as they pretended to be humans.

They searched for hours but to no avail. Sniffing the air tentatively Renesme grew more and more desperate as the sun began to set.

"Emmett... we're not going to find him tonight. Are we?" She asked, looking up at his giant frame,

"Maybe not tonight. I haven't heard anything from Edward. It sounds like we're out of luck. Come on, we'll find a place to stay for the night. Your parents will kill me if I let you wonder about a foreign country on your own, even if you are half vamp!"

"Don't be ridiculous. No one's going to come after me while there's a seven foot body builder right behind me. And let's face it, if it was me, Jacob wouldn't stop searching. Ever. So neither am I. Okay?"

Emmett looked at Renesme's stubborn face and sighed.

"You long out my life, Darlin'. But all right. Damn, you got a whole lot of love for Jacob. Would you do the same for the rest of us?"

"Of course!" Renesme stated, as though it were a stupid question, "Wouldn't you?"

"Yeah I would, it's just your Dad..." Emmett shrugged, "You don't need to be a mind reader to see how he feels."

"What do you mean? My dad likes Jacob?"

"He's jealous as sin, darlin'. He considers it to be his job to protect you, and Jacob has very much taken on that role. It's not your fault or anything, obviously, but your father is a very obsessive man. Esme's told you how he was with Bella when they first met, hasn't she? Look it doesn't even matter, I was just asking. Now come on darlin', let's find us a wolf-man!"

Renesme took Emmett's hand as they carried on down the slowly emptying street, her mind pondering the idea that her father would be jealous of Jacob. They were such different figures: Jacob, a friend, Edward, her father. You couldn't compare them. Her mind refocused on Jacob as she looked up at Emmett, sniffing the air subtly.

"Mmm... I smell blood," He said with a slightly smile, "Sh, look - over there..." Renesme follows Emmett's black eyes over to where he was looking and automatically grimaced.

"That's a _rat _Emmett!"

"And I haven't eaten in the last three days. If you'll excuse me."

Renesme wretched and walked away from Emmett as he went to find his rat. She was hungry too, but could not bring herself to drink the blood of such an animal. She rounded a corner and sat down on the cold, wet pavement, and every now and then a sensation of overwhelming panic would crash down on her to the point where she thought she would hyperventilate. Somewhere in England, who's to say Jacob was even still in London, was someone risking his life needlessly for her and there was no way she could reach him. She tucked her knees under her chin and let her long, dark hair fall across her face. She was lonely.

"You all right there my lover?" A drunken voice slurred from across the road, Renesme looked up, staring at the three drunken men that were heading towards her. "You all one your lonesome then?"

"I'm really not in the mood," Renesme sighed.

"Oh, she's _not in the mood_," One of them smirked, before bending down and picking up a piece of long, thin metal piping that had fallen from a near by piece of scaffolding, "Well guess what _love_, we _are _in the mood."

"That's too bad." She laughed, knowing that even being whacked with a piece of metal she would feel no pain. Her skin was like marble for a reason. "You men should really get on your way."

"Oh! Is that so?" The third man snorted, they were getting closer and closer, "Or what my sunshine? You going to scream? No one's around to hear you."

"I am."

The three men and Renesme all spun around to see a tall, tanned, handsome yet threatening face peering back.

"Back the hell away from my girl. Now." One of the men laughed and lobbed the piping at Renesme, only for her to catch it deftly. "You asked for it."

Within moments all three men were rendered unconscious and there stood Jacob, wearing nothing but a pair of too big shorts held up by some rope, panting over them.

"Jacob!" Renesme breathed, before they both ran to each other, enveloping each other in the tightest of hugs.

"Renesme?" Jacob's head jerked up as he heard Emmett approach, "Oh there you are - whoa. What's happened here? _Jacob_? What the bloody hell... okay, someone has to explain what's just happened."


	7. Chapter 7 Danger, Danger

Chapter 7 - Danger, danger

Bella, Edward, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Renesme and Jacob were all seated around a table in a small cafe in the south of London. They had hastily purchased Jacob some normal clothes so as not to draw attention and were finally ready to hear Jacob's story.

"Rosalie came to me in the dead of night in a panic. She told me that she had rumors of an offspring of Victoria who was set on avenging Victoria and her mate's deaths. She was after Renesme. She told me that she heard this vampire was in England and that I had to travel quickly before she moved on and became untraceable but that I should leave my phone incase any of you lot tried to stop me from going for my own safety. I knew England was dangerous for werewolves, but I wasn' going to have Renesme's life in danger, no matter where I had to go to prevent it.

I arrived in England earlier today, but didn't realize just how crawling with vampires it really is. I kept to the sewage system and morphed into a wolf there, able to track the tunnels more easily. I kept a sharp nose out of Victoria's scent, or even a trace of it that any offspring of hers would carry but found nothing. I was under Broadway street when I suddenly picked up Renesme's scent. I surfaced, to find the three men about to attack and so dealt with them. I couldn't believe it when I discovered Renesme was in _London _and then that you were all here too, looking for me. I was quite... touched."

Renesme clutched Jacob's hand tightly and smiled,

"We weren't going to leave you in the one place where you're not welcome. What did you expect us to do?"

"Talking of which," Carlisle interrupted, "We should be on that plane. The sooner we leave England the better."

"Mind if I make a pit stop?" Jacob asked a little sheepishly. Edward laughed but followed him out to the toilets none the less.

"We should be as hasty as we can," Carlisle pressured the others, paying the bill for their uneaten meal, "We don't want anyone to discover -"

"_Doctor Carlisle Cullen_."

The whole family, minus Edward and Jacob, looked up to see who had spoken. A man stood in front of their table, tall, handsome and oozing vampire. If they had had hearts, each one of them would have skipped a beat. Bella reached under the table and clutched her daughter's hand protectively.

"Harry Rutherford? Is that really you? After all these years!" Carlisle laughed, feigning an interest, "How are you old friend?"

"I'm very well thank you," Harry purred, "I'm actually on the job."

"Oh really? What's it this time?" He asked politely,

"There's been a certain detection of _heat _in the sewage pipes here. We've found ourselves a werewolf in London. I look forward to that execution. I stopped here for a quick fuel stop when who should I see but one of my oldest and wisest friends! Esme, darling, how are you?"

Esme smiled but her nerves prevented her from speaking. She always had been painfully shy and now that a dear friend's life was in danger, as well as her family's for harboring such a villain she could barely bring herself to look Harry in the eye.

"We're all very well," Carlisle said kindly, "This werewolf, what's he meant to look like?"

"He's got the scent of the old La Push tribe. He'll be tanned, with long dark hair and - and..." Harry's voice trailed off as he looked behind Carlisle. Bella's eyes followed his to see Edward and Jacob come out of the toilets, laughing at their own joke. "Carlisle, Carlisle, Carlisle. You are in a pickle aren't you."

An icy atmosphere suddenly developed as the family could only watch as Edward and Jacob, oblivious to the latest addition to their party, strolled over happily.

"Edward," Bella hissed, "This is Harry."

"And _this_," Harry demanded, "Is the very werewolf in question."

"Are you sure?" Renesme asked suddenly, catching everyone off guard, "Are you sure you've got that right?" Emmett looked at her questioningly; if she hadn't mastered her talent yet and messed this up she would be in even more trouble.

Harry looked at her questioningly,

"Yes... I - I," To the family's amazement his face faltered for half a second, "He smells of... werewolf."

"Really?" Renesme asked disbelievingly, "Are you sure about that?"

"I..." Harry looked up at Jacob before shaking his head in disbelief, "I don't know what's wrong with me. My old mind must be playing tricks on me. I had best depart though, a _real _werewolf to find now. Good to see you again Carlisle, Esme."

He nodded a goodbye before strolling out of the cafe and out of sight. Renesme let out a long gush of air before collapsing, only to be quickly caught by Jacob.

"What just happened?" Alice asked, "Did she just... mentally screw over an Elite member of the Vampire Police?"

"It's a long story," Jacob said, picking Renesme up in his arms, only to have Edward quickly take her from him, "She'll explain it to you when she's good and ready."

Edward raised an eyebrow.

"You know what just happened?"

"Of course, we tell each other everything," Jacob answered fairly, "But in the mean time, can we please get a plane out of here?"

The family quickly settled their bill and left for the airport, Emmett giving Jacob his far too big coat to try and hide the smell of werewolf as they hurried down the streets. They were in luck once they reached the airport, being able to catch a flight with only half an hours wait.

The plane ride back was long and slow, Jacob pouring every ounce of his attention into the still unconscious Renesme. Bella and Edward tried many times to reach their daughter, but Jacob refused: She'd saved his life, and he wasn't leaving her side till he was sure she was better.


	8. Chapter 8 Rosalie

Chapter 8 - Rosalie

Once the Cullens and Jacob had returned home they were met by Rosalie and Sam. Rosalie was brutally shoved to one side, but Sam was embraced by Jacob in a boisterous hug as the two brothers reunited. Renesme was carried in, still unconscious, with no signs of improvement. The list of events that occurred were retold to a captivated Sam and guilty Rosalie, while Carlisle, Jacob, Bella and Edward waited restlessly by Renesme.

It was one night, while Jacob sat alone with Renesme that Rosalie dared to approach him.

"Jacob." She whispered, not sure how he would react,

"You," He snarled, tremors soaring through his body as he nearly morphed into a wolf then and there, "This is all your fault she's like this you know. It's all your fault any of this happened at all."

"I know, I know. I wanted to... apologize."

"_Sorry _isn't going to make her wake up, Rosalie. _Sorry _does nothing at all. Get out of my sight."

"Jacob, I -"

"_Now_."

Rosalie turned and half fled the room, leaving Jacob with Renesme. She was ashamed, guilty and desperately worried about Renesme. She might be shallow and selfish, but the love she had for her niece was so strong, and for her to know she was to blame for her condition, broke her heart.

She fled to her room and sat down on the bed that had never been used for it's primary function. She reached into her bedside cabinet and pulled out an old photo album she had kept from her human life. She'd been so pretty - unusually so, in fact. Wherever she went she received attention, free drinks at restaurants, free tickets to the theatre and endless evenings out, dining with the richest and finest of gentlemen. When Carlisle had _saved _her she'd become even more beautiful, but the people she now associated with her so unimpressed with beauty - it meant so very little to them. Vampires are all beautiful. Now she faded into the background.

Since the family's return from England barely a word had been thrown in Rosalie's direction. So deprived of attention she felt she was going stir crazy, but knew this time she couldn't throw her usual temper tantrum, this time she would have to sit it out.

"Hey sweetheart," Emmett said, coming into the room with a bright smile, "How you doing?"

"How do you think I'm doing?" Rosalie snapped, although she was so thankful for the company.

"Easy, easy," Emmett soothed, sitting beside her and pulling her into the bear hug he was so famous for, "It's going to get better. Esme and Carlisle have already forgiven you - as have Alice and Jasper. But you can't really expect Bella and Ed and Jacob to forgive you so easily. What you did was a terrible thing babe. You know that."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Have you forgiven me?" Rosalie turned to look up at her husband, the man she loved so much, more then she knew it was possible to love anyone, as he looked back at her, his lips hinting at the slightest of smiles.

"I forgave you the moment I saw them rush in with an unconscious Renesme. I saw the look in your eyes, babe. Don't you forget, I see straight through the fronts you put on. I know you're hurting. I know you're sorry."

Rosalie leant her head against Emmett's shoulder and shut her eyes, longing for a sleep her body would refuse to give her.

"I have to do something, Emmett. I have to do something to help Renesme. If she dies and it's my fault... I don't know what I'll do."

"She's not going to die. Her body's just exhausted - she's not even an adult vampire and she took on the mind of one of the strongest types of vampire you can get... and _won_."

"Is that her _gift _then?" Rosalie asked, a hint of jealousy spiking her words, "To confuse your mind?"

"I'm not sure exactly," Emmett said truthfully. "Ask her when she wakes up."

"_If _she wakes up."

"_When _she wakes up."

The next morning Rosalie was seated at the foot of Renesme's bed as Carlisle checked her condition and Jacob and Edward sat either side of her, holding her hands. Bella had gone with Alice and Esme to bring back food for the family, knowing the hungrier everyone was, the worse the atmosphere would become. Jasper and Emmett were seated just outside Renesme's room, not wanting to crowd it.

"She's doing better. Much better. I think whatever happened in the cafe drained her, but with a bit of this," Carlisle flicked the IV tube supplying Renesme with a steady flow of deer blood, "She should come round." He looked up at Rosalie kindly. "She's going to be okay, Rosalie. I promise."

"No thanks to you," Jacob hissed under his breath,

"Easy mutt," Rosalie snapped, "Or I'll take you back to England myself. I've said sorry, what more do you want?" Jacob looked up at her in disbelief - could she really be _this _arrogant? "Well?"

"I want you to leave this place Rosalie, leave Renesme, leave Bella, leave _everyone _and never return. How about that?"

"Jacob." Edward said gently, but Jacob only turned to him,

"No! Don't _Jacob _me, mate! This woman nearly had me killed and put Renesme in danger, I've vowed to always protect that girl and -"

"And what? _I haven't_?" Edward yelled, jumping to his feet and suddenly appearing an inch from Jacob's face. "I'm that girl's _father, _Jacob, and I think you're forgetting that! And if you're meant to be her protector, why did she end up unconscious trying to save _you_?"

"Because -" All too suddenly a violent tremor shot down Jacob's body and within seconds a giant wolf was staring Edward in the eyes.

"Jacob!" Carlisle shouted, "Emmett, Jasper - come in here."

In less then a second Emmett was restraining Jacob, his brute strength holding him back while Jacob slowly began to calm the situation down. It took a few minutes but suddenly, there was Jacob, back in his human form, and completely naked. His clothes lay in shreds around him but he stood there, panting slowly, his eyes thunderous. Emmett let out a yell and released him, cringing at the thought of his naked body _touching _his.

"Don't be an idiot," Jasper said, rolling his eyes, "Let's go get him clothes you idiot. Edward, Carlisle, come with us."

Carlisle looked at Jacob who had turned his back away, his hands held to his face, trying to control his anger. He nodded once, before looking closely at Rosalie who was staring at Jacob with a highly amused smirk on her face.

"Rosalie..."

"I'll stay. Make sure he doesn't become wolf boy again and tear the place to shreds." Edward went to object but Rosalie waved him away, "I'm not moving. You might as well go and cover this boy up - save what little dignity he has, yes?"

"Rosalie," Emmett said gently, "Come on. Nastiness just makes you seem ugly," Rosalie physically winced and quickly left the room, shooting Jacob filthy looks as she left.

Once they were outside Carlisle's office where Renesme lay unconscious, Jasper and Edward departed to find him so clothes. Carlisle subtly slipped away, leaving husband and wife alone together.

"You okay?" Emmett asked carefully,

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"_Yes_. Are you?" Rosalie shot back, only for Emmett to smile and nod, "What's so amusing?"

"You. When you get angry and your lips go all pouty... never lose that trait, whatever you do."

Rosalie's expression softened and she turned away, a little embarrassed but evidently pleased. She slipped her hand into Emmett's and went right up on tip toes to kiss his cheek.

"What would I do without you, Em?" She asked with a sigh, "I'd be a _complete and utter _cow."

"You already are," Emmett teased, "But you're getting better."

They both laughed and Emmett pulled her into a tight embrace, his head resting gently on top of hers, her head tucked neatly into his neck, as though he had been specifically designed just for her.

And that's when they heard it.

One long, earsplitting, blood curdling scream, and it was coming from Carlisle's office.


	9. Chapter 9 Hello, Sunshine

Chapter 9 - Hello, Sunshine

Under a second after the scream had rung out through the house the Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Carlisle were in his office, staring at a hysterically laughing Renesme and an incredibly sheepish looking Jacob.

"Give him his clothes," Carlisle said quickly, Jasper handed him the pile of clothes that Jacob quickly pulled on, half glaring half grinning at Renesme. "Renesme, what happened?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," She laughed, her voice breaking as another wave of laughter overtook her, "Jacob naked is just not the first thing you want to see when you wake up!"

A moments silence commenced before they all broke into laughter, relief and the comic value finally broke them and soon floods of tears were pouring down their faces. Jacob wrapped Renesme into a tight hug and kissed her on the top of her head.

"You saved my ass, kid," He whispered, although he knew everyone else in the room would be able to hear anyway, "I owe you my life for that. Literally. Thank you, and nice going." He winked at her and she smiled back, hugging him extra tightly. "You really scared us when you wouldn't wake up though. I bet you were awake for most of that and just wanted to milk it a bit you cheeky tiger."

"Oh shut up Jacob," Renesme laughed, before turning to her father and pulling in him for a hug as well, "Thanks Dad."

"What for?"

"For being you." She said with a grin, before exchanging a secretive smile with Emmett who grinned back at her. "Where's Mum? And Alice and Esme?"

"Getting some grub," Jasper replied, "They wont be much longer. Why don't we all go through to the living room yeah? Jacob do you want to stay for..." He gave him a meaningful look, "Dinner?"

"He can stay with me," Renesme decided for him, "I've had this drip going into my arm for the last however long and I'm stuffed. Grandpa, could you...?" Carlisle quickly unassembled the drip and Renesme was free to move again. "Come on Jacob, let's leave these losers to eat their food. I need some fresh air."

"Right behind you kid."

Renesme lead the way out into the garden and waited for Jacob to duck behind a tree, remove his clothes and turn into a wolf. She picked up his clothes and side by side they ran, full speed, straight to the meadow. When they reached the meadow they checked around to make sure no one had followed them before running on to their own secret place.

A mile past the meadow was a clearing of rich, plush green grass and other vegetation. A small lake rested in the middle of it, a few sun rays that had managed to break the rich leaves of the trees caught the water and danced away from it. Tiny insects skimmed the surface of the water, but other then that a perfect stillness rested on their place.

"It's good to have you back, kid," Jacob said, once he had returned to his human form and redressed with some privacy this time, "Real good."

"Right back at you."

"I can't believe what you did back in that cafe in London. You made an _Elite Vampire _change his memory. To what, may I ask?"

"It's all a bit hazy now. I just changed the way he perceived you. You became pale, with short blonde hair... a lot like Grandpa, really."

"Renesme, that's amazing. Seriously. No wonder you were rendered unconscious. Was that the first time you'd done it properly, on someone else?"

"Yeah. Not too bad for a half human, hmm?" She laughed, kicking off her shoes and letting her legs dip into the water, which to her naturally cold skin seemed beautifully warm.

"Not too bad at all. You told your family yet, about your gift?"

"Just Uncle Emmett. He's been sworn to secrecy. I'll have to tell them now after what they saw in the cafe. It's cool though, it's time they knew anyway."

Jacob nodded and put his own feet into the water, sending a spray of droplets all over Renesme.

"I still can't believe I fell for Rosalie's plan."

"Me neither."

"Oi!"

"What? I can't! It was so blatantly untrue. As if _you _would be the first one Rosalie would inform about something like that, and not even Uncle Em. And _England_? You walked into that one, mate."

"Easy tiger!" Jacob laughed, "But I guess you're right. I just didn't - couldn't - believe even she would do something that cruel like send me to England. I figured she was genuine."

"You mad at her?"

Jacob lay back down on the grass and looked up at the trees before shrugging happily,

"Nah. All's well that ends well, right? Besides, I'm kind of proud."

"How come?" Renesme asked, copying his lying down,

"She knew the best way to get rid of was me to tell me you were in danger. I like that she saw that as my weakness."

"Oh please," Renesme laughed, "Don't get so corny!" Flicking her leg up she sent a shower of water over him and burst out laughing, "Next time you'll be dunked in."

"Oh really?" Jacob cried out, leaping to his feet, "Want to bet?"

"How much?"

Jacob raised his eyebrows as she accepted his bet,

"If I win, you have to..." He narrowed his eyes, "Go to your school's dance this Saturday." Renesme's eyes widened in horror. She shared her mother's lack of coordination as well as ability to block out mental attacks, and the school dance was a big no for her.

"But if I win," She declared, "You have to..." An idea suddenly struck her, "If I win you have to promise to stop following me around at school. Every guy is too scared to go near me with you peering around every corner! If I want your help, I'll ask for it. Deal?"

Renesme stuck out her hand for a handshake to make the deal official, and slowly Jacob's hand reached out and shook it. Renesme went to let go, ready for a wrestling match, to find Jacob's hand refusing to release her.

"You cheat!" She screamed, as all too suddenly she found herself propelled head first into the water. She surfaced moments later, to find Jacob laughing hilariously at her indignant face, before crouching down to help her out. Offering a helping hand, she grabbed his wrist and pulled him in after her, laughing wickedly.

After he too had surfaced they stayed in the water, keeping their heads above the level with ease.

"You do realize," Renesme said suddenly, "That if I go to the dance -"

"Which you are now."

"_If I go to the dance_," Renesme continued, ignoring his interruption, "I'd have to take a date. And that means a _boy_."

Jacob stared at her, his face suddenly darkening,

"In that case. You're not going."

"It's too late now, Jacob!" She laughed, "I'm duty bound to go. I lost the bet didn't I?"

"I officially let you off."

"No, no, it's fine," Renesme insisted, laughing happily, "I insist. I do hate to be let off easily. Who shall I take..." She teased, thinking of the most repulsive, cocky boys in her year, "Timmy Jones? No, he's taking Suzie... Oh! I know who's still available and would be more then happy to take me!" Jacob stared at her, his eyes narrowing.

"Do not say -"

"Jamie Hunter."

"Renesme! No!"

"Oh yes, he'll be great to go with. Tall, good looking -"

"Obnoxious, arrogant. Perfect."

Renesme stuck her tongue out and splashed Jacob again.

"You bought it upon yourself, you know. You will go making wagers with vampires."

Jacob's face remained unimpressed and he got out of the water, perching on the side.

"If you go with Jamie Hunter, I will shoot him."

"Win-win situation then. I get to go to the dance with a good looking guy, then you get rid of him which I don't care about anyway because I don't like him." Renesme looked up and grinned at him, a great, beautiful, beaming smile. "Oh Jacob. You walked into this one, didn't you?"


	10. Chapter 10 It's Good to be Back

Chapter 10 - It's good to be back

"Tell her, Bella, tell her she can _not _go to this dance!" Jacob demanded, staring determinedly into Bella's eyes, "Tell her! _Please _tell her! Or so help me I'll tell her about when you bought me that old motorbike and the crazy stuff _you _did when you when here age!"

"You can't go." Bella said automatically, glowering at Jacob as she was forced to decline her daughter.

"_Mum_! I don't care what you did you were younger. Jacob said if I lost a bet I had to go. I lost, I have to go. Besides, I already know about your motorbike accident and cliff jumping. It's old news."

Bella froze and lifted her eyes slowly to Jacob, a look of sheer death oozing from them. Jacob backed away instantly, shaking his head desperately, denying everything.

"Bella, I swear I never breathed a word - Renesme, tell her, _tell her _I didn't tell you a word!"

"Mum, he didn't - you did. We were cloud watching way back when I had just turned fifteen and you said, _Thank goodness Renesme's not like me at this age. I don't know how I'd manage between cliff jumping and motorcycling accidents. I'm so proud of you -_"

"Renesme," Bella said, staring at her in disbelief, "I never said that. I _thought _it, but spoke it? No... can you... can you read minds? And more specifically, _my _mind?"

Talk of the dance was forgotten and all attention was turned back to Renesme. Jacob stared at her, his eyes as wide as Bella's as they stared at her in confusion.

"Of course I can't read minds, Mum. Or else I'd be like Dad - I'd have a constant babble in my head, and like right this second... even if I focus, I can't hear - whoa."

As Renesme shut her eyes to feign focusing she suddenly heard a whisper.

_Could she read minds like her Father? _

It was Jacob's voice. Renesme opened her eyes sharply and stared at Jacob,

"I just read your mind. Just a - just a glimpse but - I heard it. When I focused. Maybe, maybe I'm similar to Dad but I just need to concentrate to hear thoughts. Mum - what does this mean?"

"It means," Edward said, suddenly appearing from the doorway, "You are one very gifted half vamp. Right now, what am I thinking?"

Renesme stared at her father, a slight crinkle developing in her brow as she focused.

_Hello beautiful, if you can hear this nod once. _

Renesme nodded.

_Jesus Christ, are you in my head girl?_

_Yes Dad, yes I am._

_This is incredible! So this is your gift? Is this how you changed Harry's mind?_

_Not exactly. _

_How did you - _

Renesme pulled out suddenly, her head aching.

"Sorry," She said, "Head cramp."

"Don't you worry about it," Bella soothed, wrapping an around her daughter's shoulders, "You'll get better with practice."

"So what did you do to Harry," Edward asked, "If this wasn't it?"

"I sort of..." Renesme shrugged, "Changed his memory? I got inside his head and changed the facts around. Suddenly he remembered the La Push tribe not to be tall and tanned with that certain scent, but short and pale with a very sweet scent. He decided he must have been wrong, and left. It sounds simple, but it hurt. I've only ever been able to do it properly when changing people's memories of me. That was the first time it had worked changing someone's memory of something else."

Bella and Edward exchanged a look of pure pride and tenderness. They were so proud of their daughter - _so _proud. Jacob grinned at her and winked.

_Hey kid, now we can have our own private conversations._

_You're forgetting something... _Renesme thought back to him, _My dad can still read your thoughts._

_Yes I can. _Edward hissed, shooting Jacob a warning look as he planted his voice in his Jacob's mind. _Yes I can indeed. _

"Hey Mum," Renesme said innocently, an idea striking her, "As a celebration of my new found talents..." She shot Jacob a daring look, "And I know about your dare devil stuff..." Jacob began to object, "Can I go to the dance?"

"No!" Jacob stated, looking to Edward for help. "Do you really want your only daughter swanning off with some two faced, back stabbing ape of a boy?"

"I think," Edward said after a pause, "Renesme needs a bit of independence," He continued slowly, "And should make this decision on her own. Renesme," He said finally, turning to his beautiful daughter. "Do you want to go to the dance, without any member of this family - including Jacob or any of his friends or family - following you?"

Renesme thought about it, before a glorious smile spread across her face,

"Dad. I would _love _that. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She squealed excitedly, wrapping her arms around his neck and planting a kiss on his cheek. "You know, I don't even care about the dance. That's not what I'm excited about," She gushed, "It's the thought of being completely on my own. Not followed by _anyone _or watched over by _anyone_. It's exciting!" She stuck a teasing tongue out at Jacob before running out of the room to find Alice to share the good news.

"Tell me you're kidding?" Jacob pleaded,

"Damn right I'm joking." Edward said instantly, making Bella roll her eyes. "Can you send a couple of your lads who she wont recognize down to the dance? After everything that's happened recently I refuse to let her go unattended. Breathe a word of this to her, even _think _it for a second around her, and she finds out... you will be a dead man."

Jacob grinned.

"I'm on it. I'll send down Tommo and Rob. They're the same age as her; they'll blend in just fine."

Edward nodded his thanks before shrugging at Bella, who shook her head slowly in disbelief but decided not to push it any further. She pitied Renesme having to grow up with such protective, powerful figures around her all the time. Still, she thought, it's better then being alone.


	11. Chapter 11 A Date

Chapter 11 - A Date

Renesme strolled into school on Monday, a new spring in her step and a natural radiance radiating from her. She knew the chances were she would make a complete fool of herself at the dance, but at least she would have opportunity to do it without the watchful eye of her less then human family and friends. She sat down at her desk, her long dark hair swinging behind her and a curious look in her eye. Who would be the lucky boy... she knew, with her vampire genes coming out in natural beauty, she could have anyone she wanted. She wouldn't go for a boy who was taken, but she would go for the nicest boy she could find. Looks weren't as important to her as she had made out to Jacob - in fact, a less then perfect face would make a refreshing change from her perfect family. She sat back and watched the last of her class file in, before, to her surprise, two extra students strolled in - both of them from the La Push tribe. Renesme lifted her chin slightly and took a tentative sip of air. There was no trace of werewolf on either of them, although she wouldn't be able to have sensed it anyway unless they had just transformed from a wolf. She decided they were safe - that they weren't spies of Jacob's and sat back; content and a little curious.

"Morning everyone," Her teacher said, walking into the classroom and smiling at the new students, "We have a couple of late additions to our classroom. Robert and Tommo Black - cousins of Jacob, actually." He said, nodding at Renesme with an amused smile. Just as one of the Black family finally chose to step back another two appeared, right in her class. "Take a seat gentlemen."

The two La Push boys strolled down to their seats, Tommo giving Renesme a double take and smiling shyly at her before taking his seat. Renesme's eyes widened slightly as a sudden shock of electricity soared through her... Tommo. He seemed... different.

Registration passed within a few moments and Renesme stood to go to her first lesson: Spanish. As she made her exit she couldn't help but dare to glance back at Tommo, who to her amusement, was staring straight back at her.

"Renesme... right?" He asked, strolling over a little clumsily, she nodded and narrowed her eyes in curiosity, "Uncle Jacob said to look out for you. He said you'd help show me - well, us -" He indicated his brother who sauntered over, a lot more confidently. "-The ropes of this place?"

"It's funny," Renesme said, her eyebrow raising as she realized what Jacob's oh so clever plan was, "He never mentioned you. Why are you transferring so late?"

"That sounds awfully like an accusation Renesme," Rob said, leaning against the wall and smiling at her smugly, "But we're transferring so late because we were too _bad _for any of the La Push schools." Renesme glanced at Tommo who was blushing on behalf of his brother.

"Is he always like this?" She asked a little disbelievingly, to which Tommo laughed and Rob took his own turn to blush.

"Afraid so. You couldn't tell me where I can find Spanish Room... two, could you?"

"I'm going there myself... what a surprise..." Renesme said with a roll of her eyes before frowning at Tommo and concentrating for a second.

_This is ridiculous, she'll see straight through this plan. She's going to know Jacob's expecting her to take one of us to the dance. She is kind of pretty though... even for a half vamp. _

Renesme blushed and pulled out of his mind, learning to delve more and more easily into people's minds.

"Come on then," She said with a rolling of her eyes, "Where are you going Robert?"

"It's Rob, and I've got double history."

_Only because Uncle J wasn't sure whether it was Spanish or History first on a Monday and wanted all areas covered. If she's so great, as he always says she is, she'll see straight this plan. God I'm bored. _

_I am as great as he says I am_. Renesme shot back at Rob's mind, causing him to look up in surprise. She gave him a certain look before linking arms with Tommo and leaving him there to find his own way to History.

"So, tell me," Renesme asked as they strolled over to the Spanish block, "Jacob reckons he can spy on me through you, am I right?" Tommo nodded a little sheepishly, "Hm. And you agreed?"

"Blackmail... I had no choice. Jacob knows about my little after hours habit." Renesme looked at him closely, "But that's enough of that. Please don't read my mind about what my habit is."

Renesme laughed but nodded her agreement,

"All right, your mind is safe from me for now, but only on one condition..."

"Which is?" Tommo asked, look warily at her.

"No wait, on two conditions," Renesme decided, changing her mine, "Firstly, you _do _take me to the dance, but secondly, you repeat none of it to Jacob. We could have a great deal of fun with this."

Tommo hesitated before a brilliant grin lit up his face,

"You're not so bad, you know."

"Yeah." Renesme said with a grin. "You're not too bad yourself.

Spanish passed quickly as Tommo and Renesme found out about each other. They both found it refreshing to have someone who was not a member of their family yet who knew their secret to talk to. They soon discovered they had a great deal in common and the conversation began to flow naturally until finally their teacher separated them. But of course, that didn't stop them. Soon enough Renesme had tuned into his mind.

_What a miserable old witch, _Tommo thought moodily, _She's just jealous we actually have the ability to make decent conversation the socially awkward tart._

_Oh meow Tommo! So harsh..._

_But true?_

_Very true._

They both burst into laughter much to the annoyance of their teacher, who spun around in a fury.

"_If _you don't mind Renesme and Tommo, it seems opposite sides of the room are not far enough!"

"I'm terrible sorry," Renesme soothed, her voice becoming as smooth as silk and her eyes brimming over with shame. "Please go on, Spanish is after all such a _beautiful _language. Go on..." The teacher hesitated for a moment but was momentarily lost in Renesme's eyes - she _did _look apologetic...

"Let us continue!" She decided finally, "Now - the very _estar_!"

_Nicely done, _Tommo though, raising an eyebrow in amusement,

_Not just a pretty face._

_Not even that... _

_Cheeky! _Renesme thought back, holding in her laughter. _I'm better looking then you wolf boy!_

_Hey, I will have you know I'm an incredibly good looking wolf. _

_Well I'm an even better looking vampire._

_Uh-huh, uh-huh..._

_What color wolf are you?_

_Check out my hair. _

Renesme glanced sideways to look at Jacob's jet black, shaggy hair. A bright smile lit up her face suddenly,

_Think about what you look like... as a wolf?_

_I thought you could only read thoughts? Not... pictures, as it were?_

_No harm in trying. _

_Okay, here I go..._

Renesme turned to face him full on glared in concentration. Slowly, very sketchily, a flickering image, as thought it were an old film, danced across her mind. She saw a giant wolf, muscular and threatening, it's fur blacker then coal, it's eyes darker then the night's sky.

_That is pretty beautiful._

_You saw it?_

_Yeah._

_You're pretty impressive, you know. Even for a vamp!_

_Half vamp._

_My mistake. _

The bell rang out shrilly then and Tommo waited as Renesme collected her books together.

"Is it hard," He whispered, "Having to keep yourself at a human pace the whole time?"

"Imagine moving as slowly as possible _all the time_. It's annoying, but you get used to it."

"So being half vamp... you still have all the vampire powers?"

"Yes. My vampire genes are much stronger then my human ones. I'm pretty much full vampire."

Tommo nodded slowly as he digested the information, "So how come you're so cool with vamps?"

"The whole wolf-vamp argument thing is so old school," He said with a grin. "Oh God. Is that my brother?" Renesme looked to where he was pointing - right to a giant, flaming orange wolf in the middle of the school playground, surrounded by the local police force. "It is... isn't it?"


End file.
